My Sorrow
by Kuroko Tetsuragi
Summary: 18 Feb. 2012 adalah hari ulang tahun ChangMin tapi hari ini ChangMin selalu mendapat kesialan mulai dari yang kecil hingga Ditinggalkan oleh namjachingunya selamanya


Hola hari ini aku kembali dengan fic

special untuk ulang tahun ChangMin-ah

Noona harap kamu akan selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik

dari Tuhan Yang Maha Esa Jesus Christus (berhubung sama-sama orang kristen)

But This Fict Is Mine

Dont Like Dont Read

Pair: fem!MinKyu

Rate: M (ChangMin: oona kenapa M? RAEP?)

Bercanda T kog

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Romance, Angst and Hurt/Comfort

Warning: Gender Switch for Are... SEME!, Yaoi AU and AT*Alternative Timing kalo ngga salah* (aku jga agak bingung ama AT) Death Char, Dark!fem!ChangMin

Check it out

Summary: 18 Feb. 2012 adalah hari ulang tahun ChangMin tapi hari ini ChangMin selalu mendapat kesialan mulai dari yang kecil hingga Ditinggalkan oleh namjachingunya selamanya

Seoul, 17 Februari 2012

'aduh sudah telat pake jatoh cape deh!' batin seorang cewek sambil berlarian kearah kelas, disusul dengan seorang pemuda yang tampaknya santai sekali

KyuHyun Pov

Besok hari ulang tahun YeojyaChinguku yang paling Manis dalam hal ke-eVil-an, hmmm bagusnya kasih apa ya? Ah aku tahu bagaimana kalau aku beliin dia Coklat wkwkwkwk di jamin deh... ^.~, EH UDAH TELAT! Sekarang kan jamnya Mimi-Seongsaengnim, mati dihajar nanti, mending aku segera ke dalam saja

Dikelas

"blablalalalalalalalalala..." omongan nya Cuma masuk telinga kanan dan keluar lewat telinga kiri. Aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberi Mimi-Seongsaengnim, mataku kini hanya tertuju pada eorang gadis cantik berambut pendek yang sangat manis, gadis itu yeojyachinguku, namanya Shim ChangMin. Cantik bukan?

'Pletak' kurasa ada yang melemparku dengan spidol, aku pun mengdahkan kepalaku dan menatap wajah Mimi yang sedang murka, wajahnya yang cantik itu terlihat seram, bahkan pacarnya (Leeteuk-Hyung) aja takut liat ini orang kalo dah marah

"**Cho. Kyu. Hyun **KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG!" serunya sambil menujuk-nunjuk pintu keluar, dengan lemas akupun keluar dari kelas

"Dan Shim ChangMin..." aku kaget saat Mimi-mei memanggil Minnie. Hei apa salahnya aku Cuma melihatnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihatku

"Ne.. seongsaengnim" tanyanya sopan

"Keluar, susul bocah nakal yang sedari tadi melihatmu itu" mendadak aku jadi pengen ketawa soalnya kini Minnie wajahnya sudah memerah. Kikikiki. "Baik, seongsaengnim" katanya sambil keluar dengan cepat dari kelas itu

"Hai cewek" tiba-tiba datang orang jelek berkepala besar datang kearahku dan ChangMinnie.

"H.. Hai Oppa." Sapa ChangMin, ihhh kenapa Minnie-KU ini membalah sapaannya. Yesung-Hyung juga! Eh kenapa nggak aku Hubungi HeeChul noona aja ya

"Ah! Pagi Noona!" kataku sambil me-loudspeaker hape ku sehingga suara Heechul-noona terdengar

/Wae yo kyu? Apa Jong Woon brengse* itu mengganggu ChangMinmu itu lagi?/ tanyanya dan seketika tubuh Yesung-Hyung membeku, iapun langsung menyamber Hp ku dan berbicara dengan HeeChul-noona

"Noona! Aku nggak ngegganggu ChangMinnie! Aku Cuma kebetulan ketemu"

/.../ Heechul-noona mulai percaya

"Terus kenapa nyapanya 'Hai cewek' hah" kataku ketus kini kudengar HeeChul-noona marah-marah kalau ngga salah dia bilang

/Beraninya kau Kim Jong Woon. Berani datang akan kujadikan kamu makanan HeeBum/ dan Yesung-Hyung pun lari terbirit-birit meninggalkanku dan ChangMin yang sudah ngakak bahkan BabyMin(hahahaha BabyMin panggilan buat CangMin dari Noona) aja udah guling-guling tapi pulang sekolah kita berdua di hukum... Aku jadi tambah semangat buat beliin Min coklat besok ^.~

End of KyuHyun Pov

ChangMin pov

Haaaaah hari yang sangat menyebalkan, pertama jatoh dari sepeda, terus di usir karena dilihatin Kyu, dihukum karena ngerjain Yesung-Oppa bareng Kyu, tapi ada senengnya juga sih karena aku dan Kyu bisa liat wajah Yesung-Oppa yang ketakutan, hahahaha

Nggak kerasa yah besok umurku 15 tahun, aku mau makan yang banyak dan dapat hadiah special dari Kyu, katanya sih udah ada tapi aku penasaran...

Mending ku tunggu aja besok daripada aku mati penasaran. Tapi aku harus ngucapin selamat buat BabyKyu, dia bilang dia mau kerumahku, soalnya besok libur

To: My Price Evil

Subject: met tidur

Met tidur chagi... mimpi yang indah ya tapi jangan mimpiin Bo**p ya? ^_^

Setelah mengirim pesan singkat itu akupun langsung terlelap dalam tidur

18 Februari 2012, Shim's Mansion

Aku duduk dengan sangat bersemangat! Bagaimana tidak BabyKyuku akan datang dengan Coklat bersamanya! Aku senang banget sampai-sampai aku ditabok bibi karena tidak datang saat di panggil untuk sarapan bersama

End of ChangMin's pov

KyuHyun berjalan dengan riang menuju rumah sang pacar, bungkus kado berwarna pink sudah siap di tangannya, tanpa melihat kearah lain ia langsung menyebrang tanpa melihat ada kendaraan yang akan menabraknya, seorang saksi langsung berteriak "AWAS ADA TRUK!" KyuHyun yang mendengar itupun langsung menoleh dan melihat truk itu menabraknya, karena tidak memungkinkan untuk menghindar iapun diam ditempat sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat

'Maafkan aku ChangMinnie" katanya sebelum truk besar itu menabraknya dan mementalkannya sejahuh 220 meter (gila! Truk apa tooo?), orang-orang langsung mengerubungi tempat kejadian yang tepatnya adalah rumah di depan rumah ChangMin, disaat yang bersamaan ada seorang maid dari rumah ChangMin penasaran dan akhirnya melihat kejadian ini,lalu berlari kedalam rumah sambil membawa sebuah bungkus coklat yang diberi salah seorang saksi

"Nona ini hadiah dari Tuan KyuHyun" kata maid itu sambil memberikan kado yang berlumuran darah itu pada ChangMin

"eh?"

"Kata seorang warga dia mengalami kecelakaan dan meninngal ditempat saat berusaha datang kemari" kata maid itu

ChangMin diam, dia mulai membuka kado itu dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dia menangis sekeras-kerasnya saat meliha hadiah yang ia terima beserta rasa bersalah karena memaksa Kyu untuk kerumahnya

'SAENGIL CUKKHAE HAMNIDA, SARANGHAE YEONGWONHI'

.

.

.

.

.

.

EnD


End file.
